


I got my eye on you.

by shawniejs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawniejs/pseuds/shawniejs
Summary: AU, Otabek&Yurio.Inizialmente aveva sentito solo qualche voce, ma le aveva evitate, perché non era davvero possibile che lui se la facesse con qualcun altro. Continuava a pensare che fossero solamente amici—amici e basta. Otabek era suo e di nessun altro, ed Otabek lo amava. Non avrebbe mai osato tradirlo…Ma il suo muro di mattoni era crollato in un attimo quando, entrando nello spogliatoio, aveva visto JJ sopra al proprio ragazzo e le loro labbra incastrate l’una all’altra. Senza neanche una spiegazione, Yurio aveva cominciato ad imprecare, ad urlargli addosso gli insulti più plausibili e poi era scappato via. Da quel giorno aveva smesso di scrivergli, di chiamarlo ed aveva addirittura lasciando il pattinaggio. Non era stato in grado di superare, quindi aveva deciso che si sarebbe preso una pausa da quella passione, almeno finché non avrebbe messo a posto la sua testa ed i suoi sentimenti.





	I got my eye on you.

E quindi mi è uscita questa cosa dal nulla, senza neanche averci pensato troppo. L'ho buttata giù e basta, sperando che possa piacere uwu La canzone dalla quale ho preso spunto è questa (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSJ3ivpJyqs) e mi rendo conto di quanto sia incredibilmente trash, ma me lo immagino benissimo Yurio che balla questa canzone. Beh... buona lettura! <3  


  
«Sei pronto ad andare in scena? Non sei nervoso?»  
«Sono sempre pronto, coglione.»  
«Mi hanno detto che prima di questo facevi il pattinatore. Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?»  
«Fai sempre queste domande ai tuoi dipendenti? Non te ne deve fregare un cazzo.»  
  
E così, Yurio Plisetsky era finito in quel locale gay a fare lo spogliarellista. Era incredibile come la sua vita fosse improvvisamente cambiata per una relazione finita male. _Ma lui non era una relazione qualunque._ Otabek non era un ragazzo qualunque—era l’amore della sua vita. L’aveva conosciuto durante il Gran Premio e da quel momento, entrambi, si erano resi conto di avere una certa connessione che nessun’altro poteva capire. A quel tempo, Yurio aveva ancora quindici anni ed ormai erano passati quasi due anni.  
Le cose erano sempre andate bene fra di loro. All’inizio le cose erano un po’ impacciate perché nessuno dei due aveva mai avuto una relazione, ma poi si erano sistemate da sole e loro avevano imparato ad incastrarsi a vicenda, amandosi l’un l’altro come forse nessuno avrebbe mai fatto. Yurio si era illuso che la loro relazione potesse continuare per sempre, ma erano solo i pensieri di un ragazzo innamorato. Adesso si rendeva conto di quanto fosse stato incredibilmente stupido pensare davvero ad una cosa del genere. _Il per sempre non esiste._ Non avrebbe mai pensato che Otabek lo tradisse.  
Inizialmente aveva sentito solo qualche voce, ma le aveva evitate, perché non era davvero possibile che lui se la facesse con qualcun altro. Continuava a pensare che fossero solamente amici—amici e basta. Otabek era suo e di nessun altro, ed Otabek lo amava. Non avrebbe mai osato tradirlo…  
Ma il suo muro di mattoni era crollato in un attimo quando, entrando nello spogliatoio, aveva visto JJ sopra al proprio ragazzo e le loro labbra incastrate l’una all’altra. Senza neanche una spiegazione, Yurio aveva cominciato ad imprecare, ad urlargli addosso gli insulti più plausibili e poi era scappato via. Da quel giorno aveva smesso di scrivergli, di chiamarlo ed aveva addirittura lasciato il pattinaggio. Non era stato in grado di superare nulla, quindi aveva deciso che si sarebbe preso una pausa da quella passione, almeno finché non avrebbe messo a posto la sua testa ed i suoi sentimenti.  
Aveva ignorato tutte le sue chiamate, i suoi messaggi e quando era addirittura venuto sotto casa sua, non gli aveva aperto la porta. Aveva bisogno di rimanere da solo, senza che Otabek gli parlasse, perché Yurio poteva essere un ragazzo grossolano ed anche stronzo, ma era anche debole: se lui fosse tornato, il biondo sarebbe caduto di nuovo fra le sue braccia ed era una cosa che proprio non poteva succedere. Non doveva farsi abbindolare o manipolare. Ormai quello che era successo, era successo e basta—non si poteva tornare indietro. Otabek aveva fatto la sua scelta alle spalle di Yurio, quindi ora non poteva pretendere che tornasse indietro e che lo perdonasse come se niente fosse.  
Questo era successo un mese prima. La prima settimana era rimasto chiuso in casa, ignorando chiunque provasse ad avvicinarsi. Aveva anche litigato con Victor quando aveva cercato di avvicinarsi a lui ed abbracciarlo. Yurio gli aveva urlato contro, dicendogli che non era un cucciolo di cui prendersi cura e che sarebbe stato sicuramente bene. Aveva detto che Otabek non valeva più niente per lui. _Ho mentito._  
Poi la seconda settimana, aveva ripreso la sua vita in mano. E, non si sa per quale motivo, era finito in quel locale gay a fare lo spogliarellista. Anche se aveva quasi diciassette anni, quindi non ancora maggiorenne, il capo lo aveva preso senza alcun tipo di problema. «Abbiamo bisogno di corpi come il tuo» aveva detto con un sorriso malizioso dopo averlo assunto. Yurio non avrebbe mai pensato in vita sua di arrivare a fare un lavoro del genere, ma non era poi così male. Era l’unico ragazzo che non veniva toccato: era come un jolly per loro. Serviva per guadagnare tanti soldi, ma nel momento in cui qualcuno gli metteva le mani addosso, il tutto finiva proprio com’era iniziato. Non era lì per andare a letto con qualcuno—era lì solo per mettere in mostra il proprio corpo e farsi pagare. Alla fin fine, pensandoci bene, non era molto diverso come ballare su una pista del ghiaccio. La differenza sostanziale stava che non aveva i pattini e che per la maggior parte delle volte indossava solo dei boxer (rigorosamente leopardati).  
  
«È ora di andare. Yurio, sei pr—»  
«Smettila di ripeterlo, cazzo. Sei più in ansia tu che io. So cosa devo fare. Farò cadere tutti i tuoi clienti ai miei piedi.»  
Il capo, a volte, era insopportabile. No, non era Yurio ad avere poca pazienza, era proprio l’uomo che non sapeva come approcciarsi con un ragazzo più piccolo. Se aveva accettato quel lavoro, c’era un motivo: non vedeva il motivo di chiedergli ogni sera se fosse pronto a farsi guardare da mille ragazzi, mentre ballava canzoni oscene solo per poter provocare loro orgasmi e farsi riempire i boxer di soldi.  
Yurio camminò fino al piccolo palco rialzato nel bel mezzo della sala, le luci ancora spente e con il corpo mezzo nudo. Questa volta indossava dei boxer di un color ocra così attillati da mettergli in mostra ogni forma del suo sedere, senza preoccupazioni. Non appena le luci si accesero, lo sguardo di tante persone si posarono su di lui e sui suoi colleghi. Poi, la musica, partì.  
«One two three four you better give me what i came here for, five six seven eight kill the beat with or whether we sway, seven eight nine ten hit me now and do it again, one two three four, you know what i'm waiting for.» La musica cominciò a riempirgli le orecchie e l’intero corpo prese a muoversi come aveva fatto la sera prima, ed ancora quella prima, con naturalezza e risultando sexy. Yurio aveva i capelli sciolti, ma con un piccolo codino, in modo che i capelli non gli cadessero sul viso. Era bello. Era sensazionale. Il suo corpo era liscio, magro e quello di un ragazzo ancora in via di sviluppo, ma questo lo rendeva ancora più eccitante, maggiormente grazie a quei movimenti che ormai facevano parte di lui.  
Aprì gli occhi, cercando di captare se qualcuno si stesse avvicinando troppo a lui, ed incrociò un paio di occhi scuri. Gli occhi di Otabek. Yurio si fermò di scatto, respirando a fondo, le guance rosse ed il corpo accaldato. Ma quando girò il viso, lui era sparito. _Me lo sono immaginato._  
Riprese a ballare quando sentì un uomo lamentarsi, ma lo ignorò completamente. Era stato un colpo basso, quello: quegli occhi non li vedeva da un mese intero—perché comparivano proprio ora? Forse era stanco ed aveva solo bisogno di lavorare. Ma era appena cominciato tutto, non poteva mollare tutto.  
«You stole my record bag and i want it back in fact give me the vinyl and i'll leave you intact shut the door behind you leave the key on the mat you won't be needing that, you won't be needing that.» La musica continuava ininterrotta e Yurio ballava, cercando di lasciarsi andare, anche se il suo corpo aveva cominciato ad essere teso. Continuava a ripensare a quegli occhi, a quei capelli—e poi lo vide ancora. Era davvero lui in carne ossa. Era seduto su una poltrona rossa, poco distante da lui, e lo fissava. Sul suo viso non c’era nessun sorriso, anzi, sembrava arrabbiato. Yurio ansimò e gli diede le spalle, ma forse era ancor peggio: quei boxer non nascondevano proprio nulla.  
_Perché è qui? Che cosa ci fa qui? Come ha fatto a trovarmi?_  
Ad un tratto notò il proprio capo venire verso di lui con uno sguardo preoccupato. Yurio si girò, rendendosi conto che Otabek si era avvicinato a lui come non avrebbe dovuto fare. «Va tutto bene» lo rassicurò Yurio, rivolto al proprio capo. «Ci conosciamo.» Non sapeva perché lo stesse facendo—avrebbe dovuto farlo cacciare via a calci in culo! Ed invece lo stava difendendo. Il capo continuò a fissarlo per un altro po’. «Davvero. Va tutto bene. Ora lasciami lavorare se vuoi i tuoi soldi» disse, dando le spalle a lui e ritrovandosi Otabek a qualche centimetro.  
«Non posso interrompere il lavoro.» Yurio non aveva smesso di ballare, ma il corpo di Otabek era così vicino che ad ogni movimento si sfioravano. Era ovvio che Otabek non era la prima volta che lo vedeva mezzo nudo, ma quella era una situazione del tutto diversa dall’amore che facevano di solito. «Non posso parlare» continuò Yurio, cercando di allontanarlo, ma Otabek lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo avvicino a sé. «Che cosa stai…»  
«Se hanno la possibilità di guardarti tutti, allora dovranno guardarti con me» rispose lui con la voce arrabbiata, facendo scendere le mani lungo la sua schiena, fino al suo sedere, che strinse con una certa decisione. Yurio ebbe un ansimo e le sue gote divennero subito rosse, eppure si lasciò trasportare dalla musica e dal momento, arrivando a circondare il suo collo con entrambe le braccia nude. Lo faceva solo perché si trattava di lavoro… Non l’aveva perdonato. Non l’avrebbe mai fatto.  
I loro corpi si sfioravano, si toccavano, si strusciavano l’un l’altro, e ben presto il codino di Yurio si sciolse, lasciando tutti i capelli biondi spettinati, creando in Otabek un sospiro più che rumoroso. Di dolce non c’era niente in quella danza: solo una grande attrazione fisica, della lussuria e della passione che entrambi non provavano da un mese intero. «Non ti ho perdonato, Otabek» sussurrò ad un tratto Yurio, avvicinando le labbra all’orecchio del ragazzo più grande.  
«Non mi hai dato la possibilità di spiegare. Non è come sembra. Se mi fac—»  
«Sta zitto e vieni con me.»  
Il biondo lo prese per un polso, trascinandolo giù dal palco, fino ad arrivare ad una stanza. Lo spinse dentro, chiuse la chiave e poi si girò in sua direzione. La musica non era scomparsa del tutto, ma arrivava ovattata. Yurio non perse neanche un secondo: spinse Otabek contro il letto, gli salì a cavalcioni e fece scontrare le loro labbra in un bacio ricco di passione.  
«Yurio—»  
«Non voglio parlare adesso» rispose lui, strappandogli di dosso la giacca di pelle, e facendo lo stesso con la sua t-shirt nera, senza avere alcun dubbio. «Voglio fare sesso.»  
Otabek, inizialmente, restò leggermente restio, ma se era quello che Yurio desiderava, non l’avrebbe deluso. Invertì le posizioni e calò i boxer di Yurio in un attimo, senza indugio, prima di sbottonarsi i propri jeans, sfilarli e buttarli a terra. Le loro labbra non si staccavano neanche per scherzo: si cercavano, si mordevano, si baciavano e si provocavano senza neanche un po’ di esitazione. Si conoscevano a memoria, eppure non ne avevano abbastanza. I loro difetti erano conosciuti da entrambi, le loro curve, i loro nei, le loro cicatrici, eppure le cercarono di nuovo, come se fosse tutto da scoprire.  
Yurio gemette il suo nome, impaziente, girandosi sul materasso e mettendosi piegato verso di lui. Fu un invito abbastanza esplicito che Otabek fu felice di realizzare: gli afferrò i fianchi, li strinse con decisione e poi entrò in lui con un’unica e semplice spinta che fece urlare il biondo di piacere. «O-Otabek…»  
«Quanto cazzo mi sei mancato» mormorò lui, piegandosi in avanti per far combaciare il petto con la sua schiena incurvata e cominciare a spingere con poca delicatezza e tanta decisione. Yurio non rispose, ma strinse le lenzuola per poter andare incontro alle sue spinte, quasi con più violenza del solito. Aveva sempre pensato che in una relazione non fosse importante solo il sesso, ma in quel momento era proprio ciò di cui aveva bisogno: sesso, sesso ed ancora sesso, senza parlare. Non c’era bisogno di parlare. Era ovvio che fosse la musica ed il lavoro a farlo pensare in quel modo, ma aveva diciassette anni, amava Otabek Altin e non aveva niente da perdere.  
«Più forte…»  
«Sei sempre senza fondo, tu, Yurio?»  
«Solo quando si tratta di te.»  
«Da quando lavori qui ti ha toccato qualcuno?»  
Yurio rimase in silenzio, lanciando gemiti sempre più forti ad ogni spinta che Otabek compiva in lui. «N-Nessuno…» pronunciò alla fine con voce spezzata dal piacere.  
«Mi stai mentendo?»  
«No. Te lo giuro.»  
Otabek ne sembrò convinto, ma ciò non lo fermò dal marchiargli il collo, la schiena, i fianchi ed anche la mascella. Yurio aveva dei segni dovunque, dei lividi e dei graffi, che però accolse molto volentieri. Gli era mancato da morire, Otabek, ma non voleva ammetterlo a se stesso.  
Le spinte non si fermarono neanche quando Yurio crollò praticamente sul materasso, stremato, stanco ed ancora urlante. Raggiunsero non uno, ma due, tre, quattro orgasmi, lasciando segni in tutta la stanza: prima sul letto, poi sulla poltrona, poi contro l’armadio, ed entrambi sembravano affogarsi l’uno dentro l’altro, senza mai averne abbastanza.  
  
Yurio aprì gli occhi con difficoltà, il corpo indolenzito ed i capelli che gli ricadevano lungo il viso. Tastò vicino a sé e con sua grande felicità, trovò Otabek al suo fianco. Sveglio. Che lo guardava. E solo dopo un istante si accorse di essere a casa sua e non più al locale…  
«Quando siamo arrivati qui?» domandò, tirandosi i capelli biondi all’indietro per poter aprire di più la sua visuale.  
«Ieri sera. Quando ti sei addormentato, ho deciso che non avremmo dormito in quello squallore. Quindi ti ho caricato in macchina e siamo venuti qui. Ho parlato con il tuo capo. La smetterai di lavorare lì.»  
Yurio sbarrò gli occhi, alzandosi dal letto. «Ma sei pazzo?! Pensi di tornare da me dopo un mese e solo perché mi sono lasciato scopare, significa che tu possa decidere quello che posso o non posso fare?! Non ti ho perdonato. Stronzo!» Era esilarante: pensava di poter giudicare la sua vita solo perché erano stati insieme quasi due anni? Non se ne parlava. Si alzò e cominciò a prendere su le sue cose.  
«Non ti ho tradito» cominciò Otabek. «JJ mi voleva, ma io ho sempre amato te. Ho cominciato a litigare con lui dentro gli spogliatoi e mi ha baciato nel momento stesso in cui sei entrato. Non l’ho mai voluto, Yurio. Ma non mi hai neanche dato il tempo di spiegarti.»  
Yurio, che gli dava le spalle, lasciò cadere a terra i propri vestiti, immobile. Gli stava dicendo la verità? D’altronde Yurio non aveva mai dubitato di Otabek, finché non aveva visto con i propri occhi quel bacio. Se lo ricordava bene: JJ teneva stretto Otabek per i polsi, lo aveva inchiodato vicino ad un armadietto e gli era quasi sopra. Quello che Yurio l’aveva visto come un atto di piacere, poteva essere visto anche come un atto di possessione…  
«Yurio… Sono sincero. Non ti tradirei mai. Mai. Ti amo.»  
Il corpo del biondo venne scosso da un brivido e i suoi occhi, per un istante, divennero lucidi. _È tutta colpa di faccia di maiale se sono diventato così emotivo._ Si girò verso quello che amava e si avvicinò di nuovo al letto, sdraiandosi al suo fianco. «Dimmelo ancora…»  
«Ti amo, Yurio. Ti amo.» Le loro labbra si scontrarono, ma fu un bacio diverso da quelli della sera prima: dolce, delicato e pieno di scuse da parte di entrambi. In esso c’era anche la mancanza, una mancanza dolce che esprimeva tutto l’amore del mondo. «Ma non andare a lavorare più lì. Ritorna a pattinare. È quello che sai fare meglio…»  
«Mi stai dicendo che non so fare lo spogliarellista?»  
«Sto dicendo che da pattinatore vali molto di più, idiota.»  
«Non chiamarmi idiota, stronzo!»  
Ma Otabek sorrise e lo baciò ancora, trascinandolo sotto le coperte.


End file.
